


Light It Up

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is impatient. Iwaizumi punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light It Up

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Oikawa had been awake for a little while, fingers playing with the waistband of his joggers, mind settled on images of Iwaizumi wearing next to nothing. He wondered how long it would be before his boyfriend returned and he could make the thoughts a reality. As he tugged at his lips, he figured it would be a while. His fingers dipped beneath his pants, lightly trailing over the sensitive skin below the fabric. He imagined Iwaizumi's fingers, calloused yet soft, brushing over his skin and setting it on fire as he did. Iwaizumi had always been good with his hands in a way that still awed Oikawa. They held a gentleness about them that Oikawa just couldn't seem to master when he was touching himself. 

The thoughts of Iwaizumi and the light tracing of his own fingers on his skin were enough to make his dick twitch. He wrapped his hand around his hardening cock, wrist finding a steady rhythm in strokes. Sleep completely evaded him now that waves of pleasure spread through his body. His teeth drew in his bottom lip as he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the slick of pre-cum that had collected. 

Oikawa released his lower lip, a soft moan escaping his lips as his hand fell back into its previous rhythm, this time with a faster pace. Heat was already pooling in his stomach and he almost felt embarrassed at how little time it took for him to get himself off. Iwaizumi had ways of drawing it out, Oikawa was greedy when he was on his own. He thought about what Iwaizumi would do, what he would say. He slowed down the movements of his hand as soon as his back involuntarily arched. With a light gasp, he drew his hand completely away from his cock, waiting for the pool in his stomach to stop twisting before he made any attempt to move again.

This time, both hands fell by his side and he awkwardly shimmied out of his pants. He glanced towards the alarm clock, sighing when he realised that it would be another hour before Iwaizumi even _finished_ work. It would take him another hour to get home. Oikawa couldn't just stop now. 

He turned onto his stomach, kicking away the blankets which were patterned with aliens and spaceships and stars. His bedroom was cold, not uncomfortably so, but it made the hairs on his arms stand up. He shifted until he was comfortable, raising himself partially on his knees to avoid the contact with the mattress adding to the pressure in his stomach. Oikawa drew two fingers to his mouth, sucking on the digits, tongue coating them slick with saliva. He then reached around himself, index finger pushing against his entrance. He buried his face in his pillow as he shallowly pushed a finger past the puckered flesh. The pillow hid his moan, and he felt his body tense at the intrusion.

Oikawa never fingered himself - it was something that Iwaizumi had always excelled at. And even though his boyfriend had often insisted that he try and do it to himself sometimes, he just hadn't. Why would he settle for that? But now, he wished he'd listened to Iwaizumi. He tried to imagine that his fingers were Iwaizumi's, and he swore he could hear Iwaizumi tell him to relax. He exhaled deeply, attempting to relax himself as he pushed his finger deeper inside of him. With another soft gasp, another deep exhale, he pushed another finger inside of him. He let out a low moan as he felt himself stretch to accommodate his fingers. 

He didn't hesitate in moving his fingers, pushing them inside him as far as he could, given the awkward angle. He realised that this was one of the reasons he'd rarely done this. He didn't enjoy the slight ache in his shoulder from being twisted. He curled his fingers, pressing against the walls of himself, soft moans ripping from his throat as he increased the speed of his fingers. The heat in his stomach returned and he curled his fingers again, trying to hit the spot to send him closer to the edge. 

" _What are you doing?_ " 

Oikawa froze, blood roaring in his ears as he turned his face away from the pillow. Iwaizumi was stood in the doorway, shirt unbuttoned at the top and his tie loose around his neck. Oikawa's fingers stalled inside him, and there was an aching in his cock that he had to fight to ignore. He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a soft whimper. In the faint light, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi smirk. "Remove 'em." 

Oikawa didn't need to ask what he meant, and he thought twice about protesting. He slowly retracted his fingers from himself, gasping at the empty feeling. He hoped Iwaizumi would fix it soon. Oikawa's silent prayers were answered within seconds as Iwaizumi closed the gap between them, and the heat of Oikawa's fingers were replaced with that of Iwaizumi's tongue. He inhaled sharply, hands which were resting on the mattress gripping at the bottom sheet. He buried his face back into his pillow, biting down on the fabric. 

Iwaizumi's hands were flush against Oikawa's flesh, spreading his cheeks to allow better him better access. His tongue pushed past the puckered flesh without any warning, spurred on simply from the sight he'd come home to. Truthfully, Oikawa had only started what was bound to have happened when he'd returned anyway. Iwaizumi thrust his tongue inside Oikawa again, smiling against his skin as he squirmed. His hands, which had now moved to grip Oikawa's hips firmly, dug into his flesh a little more as he attempted to push back into Iwaizumi, to gain more friction. Although his face was buried in the pillow, Iwaizumi could still hear his soft moans. 

Iwaizumi removed his tongue swiftly, pulling away and releasing his grip on Oikawa's hips. He raised his hands to pull away his tie, and smiled when Oikawa sagged slightly into the mattress. Oikawa turned his head to watch Iwaizumi, body shaking - Iwaizumi didn't know if that was due to ecstasy or because the room was a little colder than it had been earlier. His cheeks were flushed pink, bangs stuck to his forehead thanks to sweat. His hair was a mess, just the way Iwaizumi liked it. He leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Oikawa's mouth. "Here." He drew his hand forward, holding out two fingers for Oikawa. The latter stared at them for a second before opening his mouth. Iwaizumi placed his fingers inside Oikawa's open mouth, and smiled as his boyfriend swirled his tongue over them. When he was satisfied they were covered enough, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away. "Good boy." 

He replaced his fingers with his mouth, smiling against Oikawa's lips as the other male whimpered against him. Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss, leaving Oikawa open mouthed and gasping. He lined his spit covered fingers up with Oikawa's entrance, gently spreading saliva over the puckered flesh before driving both fingers deep inside of his boyfriend. He smirked as Oikawa groaned his name, a broken 'Hajime' that sounded as rough as sandpaper. Iwaizumi felt his skin prickle - a feeling that travelled all the way down his body, decidedly stopping at his crotch. Iwaizumi almost entirely withdrew his fingers, stopping at the tips before thrusting them back inside Oikawa. 

"I- _ahhh_." Iwaizumi's lips pressed against the small of Oikawa's back, which arched beneath his touch. He sucked at the skin, only pulling away when he was satisfied that he'd left his mark. "Fuck." Oikawa gasped, rising on his knees slightly in an attempt to help him reach his climax faster. Iwaizumi allowed it, curling his fingers with each thrust. "Fuck, _Hajime_ \- I'm gonna- _nnngh_." 

Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers completely, smiling as Oikawa bit into the pillow, arched his back - and then shook from the emptiness of his ass. "I didn't say you could." Iwaizumi mumbled, leaning forward to brush his tongue lightly over Oikawa's entrance before sitting back on his knees. He sucked at his fingers for a second before undoing the buttons on his shirt. "On your back, Tooru." Iwaizumi's voice was firm. Oikawa - somehow - managed to obey, turning himself until he was on his back. Iwaizumi smiled at the mess on his stomach, the pre-cum which had stuck to his abs and the head of his cock. Iwaizumi ran his thumb over the head before placing it into his mouth, holding eye contact with Oikawa as he did. He smirked at the whine which slipped from his boyfriend's lips.

"Still so beautiful. It's annoying." Iwaizumi mumbled, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He leaned down to press kisses to the inside of Oikawa's thigh, sucking and biting gently at the flesh. 

While Iwaizumi's attention was elsewhere, Oikawa took the opportunity to wrap his hand around himself. Iwaizumi was faster. He grabbed Oikawa's wrist, pinning it to the bed. "Wait." Iwaizumi ran his tongue over the newly formed red mark on Oikawa's thigh. "You need to learn to _wait_." Iwaizumi told him, releasing his wrist and turning his attention to his pants. He unzipped them and pushed them down his thighs, along with his boxers, just enough to reveal his half hard cock. Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking himself until he felt himself having to fight back his own moans. 

He grabbed a packet of lube which had been left on the bedside table and tore it open with his teeth, allowing the contents to drip onto his cock. He tossed the packed to the side, lining his cock up with Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa was still, now, eyes closed tightly as he probably tried to focus on anything except his intense need to come. Iwaizumi positioned his hands either side of Oikawa, fingers digging into his flesh. He didn't waste any time in thrusting inside of Oikawa, leaning forward to silence Oikawa's groan with a kiss. The groan was muffled, and Iwaizumi was sure there was a whimper at the end. 

Iwaizumi pulled at Oikawa's lower lip as he began to move his hips. He pulled away from the kiss to nip at Oikawa's neck, skin tasting salty from sweat. Oikawa's breathing became shallow, and there were soft whispers of his name hidden in grunts that forced their way from Oikawa's lips in time with each thrust. 

" _Almost.._ " Oikawa's voice was lost in his shallow breaths, but Iwaizumi knew what he was saying. He knew Oikawa too well to expect anything else. And when Oikawa's body began to shake, and he began to tense around Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi stopped. Oikawa whined. It was a long, drawn out noise which Iwaizumi could only describe as pitiful. " _Please_." Oikawa's voice broke, the word meshed with whimpers. When his eyes met Iwaizumi's, he looked exhausted. Like he'd just been on the longest training session of his life. 

Iwaizumi didn't speak, didn't pay any attention to the please which were now spilling from Oikawa's red lips. Instead, he pressed his own against them, pulling Oikawa into a rough kiss. Only when he felt satisfied, did he move his hips again. His thrusts were slow and deep, and each time, he felt Oikawa's body shake beneath him. 

"Please Hajime, I can't-" Oikawa's voice was a rasp, a mess of broken and slurred syllables. Iwaizumi drew back to look at his boyfriend, at the blush which spread to his chest, the sweat that made his hair stick to his forehead, at the tears which had stained his cheeks. And Iwaizumi decided that this was the face of a man who needed the release that Iwaizumi was keeping from him. 

So he began to move, faster this time, angling himself so that he was sure to hit every point of Oikawa that would push him over the edge. It didn't take long, two thrusts and Oikawa was finished. He rasped out Iwaizumi's name, but it was broken by a sob, a whimper, rushed breathing. Iwaizumi didn't stop his movements as Oikawa came all over his stomach. He increased the grip on Oikawa's hips, increased the pace of his own hips. 

Oikawa continued to whimper with each thrust, and the sheer sight of Oikawa in such a broken state was enough to push Iwaizumi over the edge embarrassingly quickly, despite his usual control. He continued to ride out his orgasm, pressing gentle kisses to Oikawa's neck as he did. He withdrew from Oikawa slowly, breathing heavily as he settled down beside his boyfriend.

He cupped Oikawa's face with his hand gently, thumb brushing away a tear. "Are you okay?" Iwaizumi whispered, relaxing when Oikawa smiled.

"Perfect." He whispered back, voice still broken with exertion. He leaned his face into Iwaizumi's hand, eyes fluttering closed. "I love you." Oikawa mumbled.

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's nose. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That went somewhere and took me all day to write. Whoops.


End file.
